


His Last Moment

by STealeaf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STealeaf/pseuds/STealeaf
Summary: Drabble written in 2012.
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	His Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written in 2012.

Haku was calm.

He was waiting for his death, for the world to turn into endless night before his eyes, but he was not afraid. He had no reason to live anymore, as he could not be the weapon Zabuza had so desperately desired. Even as he saw the blond boy, Naruto get closer and closer with the dagger that would pierce his heart, his face remained as it was until...

'Zabuza-san is in mortal danger.'

He could sense Zabuza's chakra about to collide with another, except the other's chakra would destroy Zabuza's source completely. Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and looked at the blond's surprised face. Yes, this boy would fulfill his dream, unlike himself. He silently wished him good luck as he apologized to the other whose confusion marred his face. 

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I cannot die yet. I have something to do."

Haku concentrated all of his chakra into moving as fast as he could. Mere seconds were all he had. One more minute and Zabuza would die.

'Please... please work!'

And it did. It worked. He landed in the right place, at the right time. It was just... so right. So right that he should give up his life for the person who had given him reason to keep it. 

A hand thrust through his chest and heart. Terrible pain, blinding agony shot through, along with memories of him first meeting Zabuza-san, training with him, fighting for him. 

'Please keep me by your side as your tool,' he had once said.

People who knew of him and Zabuza called him a fool. Even Naruto asked why he stayed with the devil personified. They were the fools. How foolish and hypocritical of them to claim that love can overcome anything and yet judge his loyalty to his savior.

Haku loved Zabuza. He loved him more than he loved himself. His opinions always mattered the most. Zabuza's dreams, his honor, and his life were all his own. Haku was just the tool but it mattered not. Zabuza had saved him and given him what he wanted the most, 'acknowledgement'. And now... Haku gave him the last gift he could present to his savior.

Haku tasted bitter blood as he opened his mouth to speak for the one last time. To speak of his love and adoration of him before his soul left the shell.

"Zabuza-san..."


End file.
